The life of Leon Loire
by Sasuke's darkside
Summary: Take's place a year after the end of the game.In a world where law has long since died and the hero's have been announced dead,two scared men seek to save the world, one to repent the other seeking vengence.R
1. My  name’s  Leon    Tell  the  Devil  S

The Life of Leon Loire

Chapter 1; My name's Leon \ Tell the Devil Seifer sent ya

-

In a dark abandoned factory in Dollet Harbour, in a certain area of the harbour that scared war veterans shit-less, where there was a smell of blood strong enough to make said war veterans puke, the double locked and barred door's of the factory were kicked-in by a boy who didn't even look Twenty.

The boy stood tall in dark black jeans with four belt's, with a gunblade attached to them, a tight white T-shirt and a black leather jacket, the sleeves ending mid bicep, shooting from his wrist to mid forearm were flame tattoos'. Wild brown hair fell to his shoulder's with dangerous bang's that fell over a jagged scar and blazing red eyes.

Moonlight flooded through the now open doorway into the factory, revealing several men carrying knife's, chain's and jagged sabre's. It also lighted up a young girl who's clothes were torn and eye's bright blue eye's red rimmed.

"Is your name Aerith Strife." Came the chilling voice of the dark seemingly suicidal teen as he took a drag of a cigarette.

All the girl could do was nod weakly. The gang of man having tired of the 'brat' who was interrupting there fun cast a fire spell each on the youth.

As the smoke cleared it revealed the now bare-chested teen with his pant's also burned from the knee's down. His pale skin on the other hand remained un-harmed.

"I've been hired by your father to find you and break the leg's of the one's who took and\or hurt you." The men looked angry at the boy's arrogance. "If you don't what night-mares close your eye's."

As the girl closed her eye's and the men charged forward to attack the half-naked boy one of the men noticed something that sent a cold chill down his spine. Another set of tattoo's, two wing's seemingly sprouting from his back.

Stumbling backward and fell to the ground. "Your one of those fallen angel people !" before he could say another word the 'fallen angle' was before him lifting him into the air. "The fallen angel of wrath !" the man screamed as the boy buried his fist into the man's gut propelling the man into the opposite wall of the factory, that was 30 feet away.

"One down." As he spoke the men noticed he had…….fangs, what was he.

-

At the same time across town in a neighbourhood famous for having a murder a week, at least. In the backroom of a bar that was well known for it's poker games, they bet young, often kidnapped, girls.

At a table, with six other men, sat a tall man wearing a pair of black jeans, a blue tank top with a white cross on it and a long grey trench coat that sleeves had been torn off. An impressive tattoo of a sea serpent whirled around his right forearm. He had short blond hair that was sleeked back and a scar running between glowing aqua eye's.

"I'll start the betting." said one of the men. Looking at his card's he said "Three underage girl's." the betting continued until the blond saw the guard's leave 'that give's me ten minute's till the next one's arrive.'

Smirking broadly the blonde announced his bet "I bet the life's of six men, whom I'm sure the Devil would love to meet, and oh look I got nothin'."

-

Aerith Strife opened her eye's to see her kidnappers lying on the floor of the factory reeling in pain, there leg's in odd position's and the man from before standing with his hand outstretched toward her.

"Who are you ?" asked the girl in a raspy voice.

"My name's Leon." responded Leon's dark voice. The girl already had a love struck expression as she gazing at his chest, Leon swore inwardly, he'd never met a girl who wanted a knight in shining armour, nope they all wanted a demon in black leather.

-

As the blonde shed his coat and top some of the men started to sob at what they saw while other's shouted "The fallen angel of greed".

"When you see the Devil, tell'im Seifer sent ya, right." Said the tall blond bearing his fang's while he smirked.

-

Okay, what'cha think. Anyway please review, I mean it review. Even bad one's I'd be nice.

R&R


	2. The  Man  who  Steal’s  heart’s

The Life of Leon Loire

Thx for the review, nice to know you find it interesting. I'm fucked with the flu at the moment.

Disclaimer; I don't own.

**Ifrit speaking**

Chapter 2 ; The Man who Steal's heart's.

-

The fallen Angels, invincible warrior's striking down all the evil in the corrupt world we live in today, not really. The fallen angels, strong mercenaries in the price range of the various rebel fraction's popping up over the world, yes exactly.

How they got the name, well the die-hard romantic Seifer came up with it, they had both went from high up position's to rock bottom, and they did have those cool wing tattoo's. He had painted it on the wall of there shit-hole shop in glow in the dark paint.

They're also said to have supernatural power's rumoured to have come from a full-junction.

-

Inside the fallen angel's office sat the infamous Seifer Almasy on a beaten up couch glaring at the T.V aerial that he'd spent a good hour wrestling with.

At that moment the little known Leon Loire came and plopped down beside him. "So what's Dante got for us to do tonight ?" Dante was there local repel contact, he came to them to do the job's there whole army is afraid to do.

"Only the one job, so maybe you can train with Leviathan for once." stated Leon in monotone. "So what's the job ?" asked while raising for another round with the aerial.

"Someone's stealing women's heart's." responded Leon raising from the couch and putting the letter he'd been reading into his jacket pocket.

"Hn since when did being a heartbreaker get you on the rebel's hit list. Think they'll come after me next ?" Asked the self-proclaimed ladies' man. " Only if you start cutting there hearts out." And with that Leon was off into the night.

-

His first stop of the night was a gritty bar downtown called Fira, it was a regular shit-hole that attracts all kind's of scum, Seifer drink's there. After a walk through the dieing city and a turn down a dark alley Leon was standing before the bar. It was closed. 'Perfect' thought Leon

Knocking on the sturdy door Leon waited, he could here voice's. A small window was opened in the door.

" What'ya wan- YOU." The window was closed as the man ran like a bat out of hell to hid behind the bar.

Cracking his knuckles Leon's eye's turned blood red, the first level of Ifrit's full junction. The door was casually blown off it's hinge's. And in strutted Leon ducking into a crouch to avoid a bouncers punch, then following through with an uppercut to the bouncers jaw.

An elbow driven into a man's gut and a boot to another's face and Leon had dealt with the bar's security in less than fifteen second's.

Grabbing the bartender by the collar and raising the bartender a few inches into the air, Leon spoke in a voice colder than Shiva's touch "I'm looking for a man with a fetish for human heart's. Know anyone like that ?" "what I don't k-" "Wrong answer."

Using his grip on the man's collar Leon slammed the bartender's face into the counter-top, taking satisfaction upon hearing the man's noise snap, lifting him into the air again Leon said "Now give me the right one." In a tone that promised a hundred death's.

" Okay , a few night's ago there where some of those guy's from the Sabre gang bragging about some job they pulled, something about women and heart's."

"Where do I find them ?" "I don't kn-" Slam "Where ?" " They kill me." "What make's you think I won't ?" said Leon in a voice like ice, slamming the man a third time. "Sixth district." Croaked the man slipping into unconsciousness.

Dropping the man like a rag-doll Leon left the bar and set out for the sixth district.

The sixth district was infamous for it's crime rate, they say its impossible to get down the district alone with-out being robbed, raped or killed. With Ifrit battle lust running through his blood Leon strode proudly down the district to find a sabre member to beat up.

**Rrr, You should 'a beaten more answer's out of the worm**

'Ifrit, so I went to level two' catching his reflection in the remains of a window he saw he now had blood red streak's running through his hair.

'This place better be what it's cracked up to be or else we won't be able to sleep tonight'

**Bah you human's sleep far to much, you should train more.**

'Whatever, we're here'

Walking up to and through the entrance of the Sabre's hid-out Leon pulled out a pair of leather glove's from his jacket and pulled them on as he stepped into the central of what looked like a court yard.

It only took a minute before he was completely surrounded by about 20 to 30 gang members. "Which one of you or where is your leader ?"

**Like they'll tell you.**

"Like we'd tell you." And with that said Leon was before him before he could blink. "Too bad !" growled Leon, sending his fist into the mans jaw. Pivoting he dodged a sword and snapped another mans elbow and punched another man in the chest hard enough to knock him and several men behind him into the far wall.

The fight was over in almost no time, 20 or so body's lying at Leon's feet.

"Impressive !" the voice came from a balcony in the court yard. "Would you like to join our prestigious club ?" asked the man still hidden in the shadow's.

"Sorry, but I'll have to decline your offer." Responded Leon while glaring at the shadows.

**Stop acting so cool and finish him off.**

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to die" with that a gate beneath the balcony opened up to reveal a T-rexaur.

As the beast charged Leon raised his arm's into the air and roared **"Hell fire"** in a voice that was mixed with Ifrit's own.

The fire ball completely destroyed the T-rexaur and a large portion of the wall.

"I have some question's for you !" Leon's voice was back to it's regular tone now.

-

"So he was contacted through letter's and never met the guy." Stated Seifer and then asked "What'cha going to do ?"

"I'll have to wait for him to start moving again. He'll probably take his time finding a new gang." Said an annoyed Leon.

-

Ok what do you think.

R&R


	3. A  Man  Who  Sells  Happiness

The Life of Leon Loire

Thx for the review, I love reviews

Disclaimer; I don't own.

**Leviathan**** speaking**

Chapter 3 ; A Man Who Sells Happiness

In the dirty run down area where the fallen angles office was located a shout of

"Fuckin' Bastard !" interrupted the rain's continuous drone.

**I told you, you shouldn't have connected those wires.**

'Oh ya, and what does a 30ft lizard know about repairing TV's ?' thought Seifer scowling to himself, or the voice in his head more precisely.

**The lizard seems to know more than you.**

'Urge to kill rising.' Knock knock. 'Oh goody, I sure hope this isn't some hit men' thought Seifer sarcastically, a fight with something other than a broken TV or a voice in his head sounded good about now.

Opening the door Seifer found a note pinned to the door by a kunai. 'Oh well maybe it'll be hit men next time.'

"Seriously, Dante better find a new delivery system, the doors gonna' come off soon." Grumbled Seifer.

**So what's the mission.**

"Hold it ya illiterate fish, lets see, some drug dealers been bad enough to get into Dante's bingo book." Announced Seifer.

-

Bantered, broken and bleeding a man crawled through the pouring rain away from a tall blonde man. Taking long strides the man placed himself in the path of the broken man.

"You ready to tell me where your boss is yet ?" asked the blonde lowering himself down to the other man. "Or should we continue ?" his tone was like ice.

" He'll kill me." The man looked broken beyond belief.

"And I won't ?" there were hints of a growl in his voice now.

Suddenly a cry broke the heavy silence, a women's cry. "What was that ?"

"There back, said they'd find a woman for some fu-" he was cut off by the mans foot coming down on the mans neck.

**So, how are we ****going to kill them ?**

"Slowly." Replied Seifer, fangs already sharpening and blue streaks running through his hair.

-

A punch was thrown at him, he caught it and crushed the mans hand, he'd simply punched through another mans chest. He was angry !

The state he'd found the girl in was horrifying, these people had done it, they were horrifying, and his with sea green razor sharp fins bursting from his forearms knew how to fix it.

He wasn't fighting and killing a drug boss and his lackeys anymore, no, he was fighting the past, the Sorceress controlled Seifer who would have joined in instead of helped.

He oddly felt closer in pounding the leaders head to mush, but he felt sad when the girl looked at him terrified.

"You should go home, forget this night." Announced Seifer, giving her permission to run like she wants.

Then he begins destroying the factory, he won't sleep tonight.

-

The backdoor of the Fallen Angels busts open, a near nude youth staggering out falling to his knees in a puddle.

He grips his left arm tightly where his vein's have disappeared, replaced by blood red ones.

Tonight the Demon in him screams to get out.

-

Sorry if its a little short and late, I've been very busy. Please review .

R&R


	4. First view of the Darkness within

The Life of Leon Loire

Thx for the review, I love reviews

Disclaimer; I don't own final fantasy 8.

**Ifrit**** speaking**

Bahamut speaking

Chapter 4 ; First view of the Darkness within

-

In the dark alley behind the fallen angels office, lying in a puddle a young man rolled in agony clutching his left arm.

Red streaks suddenly appeared in his hair as he charged back into the office and began throwing stuff around, searching for something.

'Where the fuck is it ?' thought Leon desperately

**I think you used it all ****last time**

'We'll have to go to the clinic then.' Thought Leon racing out into the lashing rain.

Racing down a street, across another, down a side street cutting across the ruins of a destroyed building, Leon finally arrived at one of the rebels few clinics.

When he arrived he saw something he really didn't need, five or six anti rebel squads.

**Another raid, what are we going to do Squ-**

'Don't finish that. Wake up Bahamut.' Angrily commanded Leon.

**But that speeds up the process**

'I DON'T CARE' and with that he flew from his hiding place striking down eight soldiers, dead before they hit the ground.

**He's awake**

And with that twin wings burst from his back in a bloody disp;ay, exactly like his tattoos, his right forearm ignited in flame, and a long blood red blade burst from elbow.

**Leon, it's advancing**

Leon's lips quirked slightly then formed a fledged grin.

**Leon ?**

Suddenly 'Leon' threw his head back, letting out a maniacal laugh, in a voice that wasn't quite his, terrifying the soldiers to the marrow.

**Leon !**

In a flash Leon had disappeared, reappearing a second later as several soldiers suddenly split in two, spraying blood all over the street. Leon surveyed this with a maniacal grin and licked his lips.

Leon !

Before the soldiers could run Leon had moved again, this time it was a upward flick of the wrist, causing torrents of flames to erupt from the ground to block any escape attempts.

**Leon !**

Letting out another gruelling laugh, Leon disappeared from view, blurring in and out of view only appearing long enough to cut an unfortunate soldier to shreds. Before long all the soldiers where lying in bits.

**Squall !**

The change happened instantly, the pulsing blade in his elbow shattered and the redness in his eyes disappeared, only for a second, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Then it was over, his blood red eyes returned and the blade began growing again as Leon fell to his knees grasping at his chest and growling in pain.

**Leon, you need to hurry and get the drug, he'll be back soon if you don't.**

Crawling to the clinic, Leon began the search for his miracle drug, the one that would stem the darkness within.

-

Seifer had finally managed to wash the blood from his hands when Leon entered the shop, only getting halfway to the couch before he collapsed.

Seifer rushed and caught him before he hit the ground and carried him to the couch.

He then noticed another note from Dante on the coffee table, one reading 'Merry Christmas'.

"We really need to start thinking about things other than fighting and killing, don't we ?" he asked, to the silence, his fallen friend, the voices in there minds, he doesn't know.

-

Leon awoke that morning to the smell of burning food and the sound of someone running around in the kitchen.

Moments later Seifer entered the room with a slightly burnt breakfast, wearing a Santa hat and grinning he stated "A new record, I only burnt myself seven times."

"Why are you wearing that hat ?" asked Leon confused.

"It's Christmas puberty boy." Answered Seifer sitting down next to Leon.

"I didn't get you anything." Stated Leon.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Said Seifer taking off his wrist watch.

"We trade watches, and make sure we're still here to trade back next year." Said Seifer as he gave Leon his watch and took Leon's.

"Merry Christmas."

-

there we go, another part of my Christmas uploads, hope you enjoy. The 'darkness' you'll find out more about later.

R&R


	5. Movement in the Capital ?

The Life of Leon Loire

Thx for the review's, I love reviews, and your answers will come in good time.

Disclaimer; I don't own final fantasy 8.

**Ifrit**** speaking**

Chapter 5 ; Movement in the Capital ?

-

( Fallen Angels )

Seifer sat listening to the sounds of the rain, that seemed to never end in Dollet these day's, as he awaited Leon's return. There was some important business that had to be discussed with Dante about blah blah blah.

The door creaked and opened allowing Leon to enter the dimly lit office, he was soaked, his bangs where stuck to his forehead and his clothes where plastered to his body.

"Is it raining ?" Seifer asked sarcastically.

"They're moving." Stated Leon effectively cutting the bullshit.

"What's Dante's plan then." Seifer knew 'moving' was code for a rebellion, assassination, rescue mission ect.

"They're planning something in Deling, but I'm not quite sure what it is, we've been hired to help." Revealed Leon, peeling off his soaked through white t-shirt.

"Both of us, usually they only need one ?" asked Seifer.

"Yes, it might be a bit overkill, or this could really be a big move." Stated Leon before leaving to get a dry shirt.

"So when do we leave ?" asked Seifer excitedly following Leon.

"Tonight ! I got tickets but we will still probably have to walk half of the way, you know what the capitals security is like." Stated Leon rummaging through drawer.

"When's d-day." Asked Seifer moving over to a closet and pulling out two duffle bags.

"22nd, pack extra ammo." Said Leon filling the bag with a couple of sets of clothes wrapped around his supply of gunblade ammo. Today was the 18th.

"What's our cover ?" asked Seifer cramming ammo wrapped in clothes into his own bag.

"Entertainers for a presidential party." Stated Leon walking to the closet.

"Musicians or prostitutes ?" asked Seifer recalling the time they infiltrated that gay bar.

"Musicians, the guitar cases should hide our gunblades and some extra ammo effectively." Explained Leon.

"Band name, How's 'sex on legs' sound to you ?" asked Seifer grinning broadly.

-

The rain was as heavy as always when they arrived at the train station, the full moon shining down on them in the middle of the sky, occasionally hidden by the vast amounts of storm clouds.

"What train are we on ?" Seifer questioned his shorter friend.

"Number 32, it should arrive in 5 minutes." Said Leon sitting on a soaked bench, he's wetter so it doesn't matter.

"I give it 15." Complained Seifer sitting beside the brunette.

Seifer, however, was wrong, it took the train 25 minutes to arrive. They quickly boarded the train, taking an empty compartment in the back.

"So what's the plan ?" asked Seifer as Leon took out a cigarette.

"There's going to be 3 checks on the train, the first is simply a ticket collector, that's just to get rid of normal bums though, the second in a chip(1) check, to make sure nobody of questionable background gets in and about 5 minutes after that the third check happens, it's an armed search, that's when we'll have to jump ship, since we don't have passes." Explained Leon.

"Why not kill the guards ?" asked Seifer processing the information.

"Their chips are linked to the train, if even one of them dies the train won't run and security in the Capital would double." Answered Leon, lighting his cigarette with a snap of his fingers.

"Ifrit still giving you that bad habit ?" asked Seifer with a smirk.

"Hn, I see your still wearing Leviathans precious sea shell necklace." Stated Leon taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"You think if we used our second junctions as much they'd give us bad habits too ?" asked Seifer.

"I'm not sure, I don't think Bahamut has any bad habits." Said Leon.

"You never know, maybe he picks his nose ?" teased Seifer.

"I doubt it, he's not you." Replied Leon.

"When's the second check ?" asked Seifer yawning.

"2 hours." Answered Leon looking out the window.

"Wake me then." Said Seifer drifting into a dreamless sleep.

"I suppose I should be grateful he didn't make me tell him a bed time story." Stated Leon taking a slow drag of his cigarette and taking another glance out the window, it had been a while since he'd been outside the city.

-

Seifer had been enjoying his little nap when Leon had decided to wake him by introducing his foot to Seifers side.

"Oww, fuckin boots." Exclaimed Seifer.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Stated Leon in monotone.

"You could be a little nicer, ya know." Muttered Seifer.

"Could I now ? Anyway it's time." Announced Leon.

With that they both made their way to the roof of the train.

"Why don't we stay up here then ?" asked Seifer over the howling winds.

"The third check starts when the train goes through a tight tunnel." Explained Leon as the wind violently whipped his hair around.

"Wings ?" asked Seifer taking his jacket and shirt off and holding them under his arms.

"Wings." Answered Leon doing the same.

With that they released their second Junctions wings and leapt off the train, only flying a short bit before landing.

"We'll walk the rest of the way, conserve junction energy." Stated Leon redressing himself.

"How long will that take puberty boy?" asked Seifer shivering before redressing himself.

"We'll arrive for lunch time tomorrow." Answered Leon beginning the long walk, with Seifer trailing behind him.

"Then we'll just break in to the city, eat and then find out about the job." Planned Seifer, while tuning his senses to be prepared for fiends.

-

(1) 'higher' society are given chip implants for quick infa-red credit checks.

Okay how's that chapter, a little short I know but my computer was busted so I'm posting a new chapter for as many of my stories as possible.

R&R


	6. Shadows

The Life of Leon Loire

Thx for the review's, I love reviews, and your answers will come in good time.

Disclaimer; I don't own final fantasy 8.

**Ifrit**** or Leviathan speaking**

Chapter 6 ; Shadows

-

( Deling city perimeter wall )

They crept along side the huge defensive wall of the capital as the first rays of light peaked over the horizon, and a violent wind roared over the sound of their soft steps.

"Remember, don't kill anyone or do anything else to raise suspicion." Commanded Leon, his voice quiet but forceful.

"Yes, Daddy." Stated Seifer sarcastically.

"And, I know this is difficult for you, but try not to do anything stupid." Announced Leon, before dashing across a small clearing.

Seifer grunted before following suit, across the clearing, from their they located a sewage pipe which would lead them into the city.

"Right, there's probably guard's down here, we'll split up and meet outside Deling hotel." Explained Leon moving through the sewer maze taking the first right turn.

"Be seeing ya, puberty boy." Muttered Seifer taking the left.

( Leon )

The security in the capital was overrated, Leon had decided as he took another turn, checking it using a mirror first.

He was beginning to suspect something when he heard some voices up ahead.

"Are the preparations completed ?" asked a dark cloaked figure, the face was wrapped in black bandages except the eyes, the figure was tall maybe 6 foot and had a western slant on his accent, not surprising considering they were in Deling.

"Yeshhh, mashhter." Leon almost didn't believe it, that was a shadow talking to the cloaked figure, it was human shaped, maybe Seifers size and it had a weird insignia on its chest too.

"Make Sure it happens." The air suddenly seemed to blur around the figure until it covered the figure completely, when the anomaly stopped the figure had disappeared, the shadow had slinked away as well, but Leon failed to notice the shadows movement.

( Seifer )

Seifer had just made it to a sewer exit and he hadn't so much as smelt a guard.

**DUCK !**

Seifer had quickly spun from his position to a crouch, managing to pull his gunblade from it's case.

'What the fuck is that Lat ?' Seifer asked his first junction as he surveyed the creature before him, it was an ancient suit of black armour, with an insignia on it's chest, but the oddest thing was the shadows that seemed to rise and dance around the armour.

**No clue, but it's dark, uh**** kill it, this energy is disgusting.**

'As you wish !' Seifer quickly spun his gunblade in a flashy ark, raising it above his head, firing a jet of water from his free hand.

As predicted the creature easily dodged the water, however, it moved faster than he expected causing his downward sword ark to miss, the blade was instantly turned for another ark, but before that the armour had sent Seifer reeling with a punch to the jaw, followed quickly with a powerful kick to the stomach.

"Bastard !" spat Seifer picking himself up after a nasty collision with the sewer wall, he quickly fired three shots with his gunblade, the armour again dodged, this time however Seifer was prepared.

Seifer had moved at his first junction released speed and had managed to hit the suit of armour cutting of it's arm.

"Now the game changes." Said Seifer arrogantly, that was until the shadows around the armour spun and weaved themselves into a new arm.

"The fuck ?"

( Leon )

As Leon processed the new information he missed the soft footfalls behind him that would have alerted the man in any other situation.

The shadow crept nearer, silently on the sewer floors, as it approached the unsuspecting Leon from behind, his master would be most pleased with him, this boy could only be trouble.

Leon heard it a split second before it happened, the shadows fatal attack, but with Ifrit unreleased that helped little. Leon watched in horror as the shadows cruel curved blade exited his chest dipping with important life giving crimson liquid.

Blood built up in his throat and soon spilt from his mouth, down his jaw and onto his shirt.

Leon coughed roughly, more of his blood christening the sewer floor.

The edges of his vision began the blur and fade as Leon lost more blood, as he tilted his head back Leon could swear he heard a loud thumping sound.

( Seifer )

Seifer quickly ducked under what was once an arm, it was now a wicked cruel looking Blade with a gothic design.

'Any ideas Lat, or secret techniques maybe ?' thought Seifer spinning and pulling his gunblade in a sharp ark removing another limp from the dark armour.

**We have to hit it harder****, limit break !**

"So be it." With that Seifer raised his gunblade above his head, and lowered his eyes to the sewer floor, they were now a blazing emerald green.

Before the Armour even registered Seifer moving the blonde had cut the armours chest a dozen times and buried his gunblade deep in the creatures chest.

"It's over !" with that said Seifer pulled his gunblade in an upward ark through the armour pulling the trigger, resulting in armour being severed in two.

"I hope puberty boy hasn't run into many of these, they might bring _it_ out."

( Leon )

The hammering became louder, and louder, he couldn't hear his ragged breathing anymore, his body felt like it was on fire, and he could hear a voice, whispering to him, but it was too low to hear and what he heard sounded like a different language in his current state.

The shadow watched as Leon's head dropped and his shoulders relaxed, but he could still hear the man breathing, not ragged anymore, it was slow and controlled.

The Shadow was shocked when Leon spun suddenly, pulling the blade from it's hands, and catching it by the throat.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, a little shadow that wandered away from its master, hmm ?" that voice wasn't human, and neither were the eyes that seemed to cut through the shadow right now.

The shadow didn't respond, it was terrified, the dark aura that this human displayed made most fiends look like kittens.

_Leon_ kept staring through the creature as he calmly grabbed the razor sharp blade protruding from his chest and ripped it from his body, without a flinch or even a change in breathing speed.

"Gethh awaysh, awayshh !" the shadow had found its voice and was now desperately clawing at _Leon's_ hand trying to escape.

"Quiet, or I'll kill you slowly." Rasped the dark voice from Leon's mouth.

As the shadow opened it's mouth to scream _Leon_ drove the shadows own cruel blade down ward through the creature, splashing dark blood everywhere.

"Next !" rasped the voice as it continued through the sewer.

-

Okay what do you think ? By the way this story has recently become my favourite for updating, aren't you a lucky bunch, in the next chapter they'll meet up with the rebels, and maybe an old face. Any questions ? Well then review and ask them.

R&R


	7. Locked Hearts

The Life of Leon Loire

The Life of Leon Loire

Thx for the review's, I love reviews, and your answers will come in good time.

Disclaimer; I don't own final fantasy 8.

**Ifrit**** or Leviathan speaking**

Chapter 7 ; Locked Hearts

"No !" the voice was raspy, pained and torn sounding, but it had determination.

"This isn't your body." Stronger now, angry, furious and more determined.

"You will _never _control me !" Stronger still, a growl of rage accompanying this declaration of freedom.

"So, Get out !" finally having managed to gain enough control Leon grabbed a needle from one of his many belts and hastily injected it.

"Uh, It's always the same, I say all this and you come back anyway, I don't suppose there are any beautiful woman out there like you then ?" asked Leon sardonically, letting his eyes wonder over the trashed sewer around him.

**Master ?**

'Ifrit ? Is my junction that released ?' asked Leon annoyed, _it_ always recovered faster when he used his junctions abilities

**You lost** **a lot of blood Master, even if **_**it**_** did seal the wound.**

'I'll be fine Ifrit, sleep.!' Leon calmly commanded the voice in his head, spotting a mildly damaged exit, if nothing else then _it_ defiantly gave him power.

**Grr, but Master….**

'Sleep !' commanded Leon more forcefully this time, he almost regretted it when he felt the unbridled effects of the blood loss.

"I wonder if Seifer had the sense to stay out of trouble ?"

( With Seifer )

"You call that a punch ?" laughed Seifer as he ducked the youths punch, sweeping the boy as he moved.

"For the resistance !" cried another boy as he threw himself at Seifer's unguarded, or so he thought, back. Seifer quickly spun catching the youth in a choke hold.

"A little advice kid, don't go shouting about your 'secret' resistance and _never_ underestimate your opponent." Advised Seifer before tossing the rebel into his comrades.

"I've had enough of this ! You can come out now, Xu !" Called Seifer turning to face the now visible silhouette of a woman.

"Seifer, Seifer, Seifer, still using brute strength to make up for tack I see." Observed Xu.

"And you still have that military uniform Fetish, just like old times, ne ?" asked Seifer causing Xu to blush and glare at the blonde.

"Where's the Commander ?" asked Xu tightly.

"Unless you want him to kill you, I wouldn't call him that." Advised Seifer with a small laugh.

( Leon )

Silently scaling the wall Leon landed in a crouch on the other side, quickly moving himself into the shadow of a large oak tree Leon surveyed his surroundings.

**Everything seems the same, more or less anyway I think he got new curtains**

Ifrit was right, bar the curtains, it seemed that Caraways mansion hadn't changed. Though the place did have much better security now.

'In from above' asked Leon through his mind.

**Looks like ****it, should I wake up that overgrown lizard ?**

'No, sprouting Bahamut's wings would give me away' responded Leon silently.

**So we scale the building then, are you up for that ?**

'No, not on my own, but with your junction it'll be easy.' Answered Leon.

**Haha, You really did lose a lot of blood to say something like that**

'Whatever'

( Seifer )

"So what do you think of my troops then ?" asked Xu from behind a desk.

"I find it sickening that with all that has happened your still an uptight bitch sending kids to there death and never fighting yourself." Answered Seifer with a sneer.

"You know as well as I do what happened, none of it was my fault." Responded Xu heatedly.

"Maybe not, but you sure didn't do anything to help, Leon on the other hand blames himself completely, and seeks redemption for what wasn't his fault, that's why I can stand with him proudly. That day put him into the same situation as me." Seifer spoke as he gazed through a window at the rebels training.

"Where is the Commander ?" asked Xu, slightly put off by Seifers speech.

"Right about now, hm he should be reading the good generals diary." Said Seifer smirking when Xu gasped.

( Leon )

Leon silently dropped through the skylight to Caraways office, landing gracefully he silently made his way to the Generals desk.

Doing a quick scan Leon noticed something odd, behind the Generals desk there was a fairly large cooler, Industrial sized actually.

Moving carefully to the cooler and gently, as not to make noise, popping the lid of the cooler open Leon looked inside.

"Oh Hyne !" gasped Leon.

The cooler, the large industrial sized cooler was filled to the brim, with, with hearts, human hearts. Leon gagged biting back the urge to vomit.

"Beautiful, aren't they ?" came an eerie voice from behind him.

"You, your the.." Leon had to fight down the urge to throw-up once more.

"You sound surprised I had thought you traced me from Dollet. Wait, I recognize you, you understand then, yes you must." Mumbled General Caraway in a far away tone.

"Understand what ?" Leon barked as a platoon of soldiers entered the room.

"It was for _her_, she asked me to, and who am I to refuse my princess ?" asked Caraway in a broken tone, but now Leon knew.

"Your blaming this on _her_, you sick son of a bitch, you think your dead daughter wants you cutting out and collecting peoples hearts, huh ?" Leon roared his eyes turning a fiery red and crimson streaks appearing in his hair.

"Dead ?" Caraway looked confused at this, Leon sneered at him the bastard still hadn't accepted that truth.

"What you've done, and using her name for it, I'll make you suffer for it !" Leon roared in a feral rage, flames jumping to life all along his forearms.

"I'll make you burn !" Leon roared as a pair of wings sprouted from his back.

Giving off a battle roar Leon hurled a large fireball at Caraway, he was infuriated to find it blocked by some sort of shield.

"What's wrong Squall, surprised to see someone else with a full-junction ?" Laughed Caraway as Leon took to the sky through the window.

**Leon ?**

'Shut up !' thought Leon landing a safe distance from the mansion.

"It's seems, the dead aren't staying buried Ifrit." Said Leon as he stared at the sky.

"Too many people like digging up the past huh ?"

Now, I've been planning this since chapter 2, so I'm over the moon with this chapter, what do you think, another little hint of what happened to Squall and Seifer.

R&R


	8. As the sun sets, the second dark view

The Life of Leon Loire

The Life of Leon Loire

Thx for the review's, I love reviews, and your answers will come in good time.

Disclaimer; I don't own final fantasy 8.

**Ifrit**** or Leviathan speaking**

Chapter 8 ; As the sun sets, the second view.

-

( Rebel Base. )

"I don't like it !" exclaimed Seifer angrily slamming his fist down on the hard wood desk in front of him.

"We don't have to like it, just do it ! That's our job." Responded Leon casually folding his arms.

"But, it's, it's.." mumbled Seifer trailing off and clenching his fist tightly.

"It's the only way Seifer, you two will eliminate Caraway while the rebels divert the city guards attention." Explained Xu with an odd luck on her face.

"No, that's bullshit ! You know we can take on anyone ! _Squa" _shouted the enraged Seifer, but was cut off as Leon moved, catching his throat and lifting him into the air.

"I get it, you just want a free crack at Caraway, less canon fodder for you to go through, that's what this is about, and she's sending those kids out for her precious commander !" choked out Seifer as he locked eye's with Leon's now crimson ones.

"Thing's have changed ! You know that. I understand your anger too, but if you use that name." Leon growled before dropping Seifer to the ground and leaving.

"Hmm, he's just as pissed as I am, I suppose this clever plan was yours then ?" deduced Seifer rubbing his neck while picking himself up from the ground.

"Seifer, sometimes it's not about making the right or wrong decisions, someone has to die for others to live." Explained Xu softly a look of sadness on her features.

"No ! I can't start thinking like that, not again, never again !" growled Seifer drooping his head as he squeezed his fist tightly.

"Seifer." Xu tried softly.

"No, I've been there, letting that witch take me to save _her,_ it would've been so much easier to fight if she hadn't followed me there, though if she hadn't followed she wouldn't have been who she was." Rambled Seifer to himself.

"Seifer, I never knew you, you.." tried Xu again but found herself at a loss for words.

"I cried that day, the day when I learned what happened to her." Finished Seifer, leaving Xu to herself.

"Just what happened to you two ?"

-Life of Leon Loire-

( Above Deling Gateway )

Leon stood allowing the gentle breeze to whip his hair from his face, he took a long drag of his cigarette as he watched the sun set behind the presidential mansion, revealing the ridicules amount of guard's stationed on the grounds.

"Do you really fear my vengeance so much ?" Leon asked to no one but the air itself.

"Not that I blame you, we both know I'll get it !" Leon's words had some bite this time.

"You'll have to wait though, you're last on my list." Revealed Leon to the sky as he looked to Caraways mansion now.

"I'll have your heads !" Leon growled now, before he spotted a special part of Caraways garden.

( Flashback )

Squall leaned back on the soft grass in Caraways garden, relaxing as he enjoyed the sun beam down on him.

"Squall ?" asked Rinoa from her from where she lay, her head resting on Squalls stomach.

"Yeah ?" his voice was unusually soft as he allowed himself to relax for the first time in what seemed like years.

"Do you love me ?" asked Rinoa.

"Of course, I told you I did, and I meant it." Answered Squall without opening his eyes.

"Really, how much then ?" asked Rinoa, moving so that she now straddled the teens stomach and brought her face parallel to Squalls.

"To hell and back." Answered Squall without opening his eyes.

"Would you give me the last cookie ?" asked Rinoa giggling.

"Better, I'd give you the last cookie, then go buy you some more." Responded Squall, eyes still closed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And what would you do to save me ?" asked Rinoa giggling, already having been saved by Squall many times.

"I'd sell by soul to the devil." Replied Squall earning a small gasp from Rinoa.

"Would you let me hold the T.V. remote ?" asked Rinoa with another giggle.

"Maybe." Answered Squall, his lips quirking into a smirk.

"What do you mean maybe mister, you said you 'Love' me." Said Rinoa in an outraged voice, trying to cover her giggles.

"Yeah, but you never asked how much relative to the T.V." laughed Squall flipping them over and capturing her lips.

( End Flashback )

"That mans dead now though! But Leon still has a promise to keep." Announced Leon as he looked over the spot once more, before his lips shifted into a cruel, blood thirsty smirk and his eyes darkened.

"So you want my help, you must really have a lot of hate to do this, I can taste it, it's delicious !" that voice didn't belong to Leon, though it came from his mouth.

-Life of Leon Loire-

( Beneath Deling Gateway. )

Leon looked at the sky from his position in the shadows of the gateway next to Seifer.

"They started there attack five minutes ago." Stated Leon emotionlessly.

"So we need to wait ten more ?" asked a still disgruntled Seifer.

"So if you plan on helping them you'd better go now !" Stated Leon without turning to face Seifer.

"But, Leon we.." Seifer began shocked.

"Go !" commanded Leon, Seifer nodded before taking off into the night.

"You might get hurt if you're with me." Added Leon after Seifer disappeared as he felt the monster in him stir.

-Life of Leon Loire-

Alright. So what ya think, good, bad. Guess who Seifers talking about, and sorry about Leon's fluffy flashback, it is important for understanding his motives. Ah well.


	9. Stand

The Life of Leon Loire

The Life of Leon Loire

Thx for the review's, I love reviews, and your answers will come in good time.

Disclaimer; I don't own final fantasy 8.

**Ifrit**** or Leviathan speaking**

Bahamut or Diablos speaking 

Chapter 9 ; Stand.

-

( Outside Caraway's Mansion. )

The light of the full moon reflected down on the scene of another gruesome murder, Leon's gunblade tore a guard's body in half as he furiously swung it in a wicked wide ark, bashing some of the luckier solders blades.

Quicker than the eye could follow Leon kicked a guard in the midsection, sending him careening across the garden, and sent a fire ball after him to finish him.

Giving out a feral growl Leon ducked a hurried attack from one of the guards killing him with a rising ark of his gunblade, flame's burst from his body as he went incinerating all the nearby guard's.

The fire died down revealing Leon crouched, with a ring of fire around him.

"Caraway ! Face me Coward !" Leon roared rising to his feet as the dieing embers around him burst to life again from his anger.

"Nice to see that Ifrit junction of yours isn't effecting your cool, calm demeanour." Called a voice from Leon's left, spinning Leon saw that it was a man dressed all in black with his face covered, like the one in the sewer only this man was shorter.

"Leave now or die." Leon spoke in a raspy voice, half growling his words.

"Hasn't made you arrogant either it seems." Called the man as he lifted himself from where he sat, on one of Leon's earlier opponents.

"Let's test this confidence of yours." Challenged the man as he dropped into a fighting stance.

**Destroy him !**

With out argument Leon sped forward swinging his gunblade with his right arm for his opponents head, it was met with only air as the man in black fluidly ducked, but Leon predicted this and moved to punch him with his blazing left arm.

"Wow, close one !" praised the man from Leon's left where he had, not only dodged the punch but had locked Leon's arm by grabbing his wrist and elbow, neither of which was alight with Ifrit's flames.

"My turn !"

( Outside Presidential Mansion )

It was a blood bath by the time Seifer arrived, diving straight into the madness to save who ever he could, that was 3 so far, he'd been to late for a lot of the other ones, he didn't count those.

'Damn you Xu, you shouldn't have sent these kids in, only way or not they're to young !' Seifer thought as he came across another disfigured body, cutting down several troops to get to it.

**It is the only way Seifer, for her, only you and Leon can change these things, she's only human!**

'I know that, but these kids, they're, they..' With that Seifer let out a roar redoubling his efforts against the enemy's sear numbers to reach the rebel group fighting in the centre of this chaos.

( Caraway's mansion )

Leon's body burst through the wall from the force of the mans kick, his body stopping when he reached the inner wall bouncing off it.

"Are you going to start using Ifrit's full powers then, I can't figure out why you limit it so much, what are you hiding ?" questioned the man as he stepped through the hole left from Leon's body.

"Hehehe !" chuckled 'Leon' darkly from his place on the ground.

"What're you laughing about ?" asked the man in black crossing his arms behind his head tauntingly.

"You want to see me ?" asked 'Leon' with another chuckle.

"See you ? What are you talking about ?" asked the man as 'Leon' stood up, his arms and head hanging limply.

"This !" moving at blinding speeds 'Leon' reached the man and landed several blows, pounding the man back against the wall, before the man reacted and relocked 'Leon's' left arm.

"That's not Ifrit !" the man snarled angrily, only causing 'Leon' to smirk as a blood red blade suddenly burst from his arm, surprising and cutting the mans arm. Taking advantage of the mans shock 'Leon' swung his gunblade, cutting the man diagonally across the chest.

"You're not very good at this, are you ? Hm delicious." Remarked 'Leon' as he licked some of the blood from the gunblades edge.

"What are you ?" questioned the man in black with a slight tremble of fear recognisable in his voice.

"How rude, introduce yourself first !" laughed 'Leon', twirling the gunblade in his hand, firing at the mans feet every so often.

"I suppose I'll need to reveal my junction then ?" asked the dark man a dark purple aura suddenly surrounding him, from beneath his cloak appeared two large hampers, one in each arm.

"The Brothers !"

( Outside presidential Mansion. )

Seifer had found the last of the rebels, a dozen or so being picked off by someone in black at the centre of the conflict, Seifer quickly rushed to help.

He quickly dealt, what he now noticed was a, woman in black a kick sending her careening away from the rebels.

"Get out of here ! Retreat !" shouted Seifer over the raging fighting, cutting some more soldiers as he did.

"Freeze !" screeched a voice from behind Seifer, spinning he only had time to cover his face against the attack. When he lowered his arms he saw the woman in black facing him, and more worryingly he couldn't more either of his legs, both were encased in ice.

"Wow Seifer, you've changed, protecting the weak ? That's not like you ! Although I see you're still on the losing side, something's never change I guess." Spoke the woman in a pseudo-impressed voice.

"Do I know you ?" asked Seifer, hoping to distract her as he launched a torrent of water from his hand, only for the woman to freeze it moments after he launched it, freezing his arm.

"Oh, to slow, the cold getting to you Seif ?" asked the woman in pseudo-concern.

"You're a full-junction aren't you ?" asked Seifer, trying to buy time to awaken his second junction, Diablos.

"Not exactly." Answered the woman in black as two ice spears formed over each of her shoulders.

"Now DIE !" screeched the woman launching the spears at Seifers defenceless body.

They never reached him.

( Caraways Mansion Gardens. )

Sounds of a violent collision resounded from within the mansion before a figure dressed completely in black erupted from the thick Mansion walls hitting and knocking over a tree with its momentum.

"Wow, interesting technique ! I would have never thought to block with my face." Taunted 'Leon' as he stepped through the Mansion walls.

"What did you become ? How ? This power ?" mumbled the man climbing to his feet, getting there very quickly when 'Leon' grabbed his neck and forced him against another tree.

"Now then, why don't you be a good little weakling and tell me where Caraway is ?" asked 'Leon' in an intimidating growl.

"I'm afraid the good general is long gone !" the voice came from Leon's right causing him to turn quickly only to be knocked back violently by what seemed like a missile.

"'It' got out again, down by the river, go handle it !" ordered the newly arrived man in black to the other, he had a dozen or so canons, that seemed to sprout from his back, over his shoulders.

"You must be Alexander's new owner ! So what's this 'it' about then ?" asked 'Leon' raising to his feet unharmed and casually dusting himself off.

"This doesn't concern you, go fix 'it', I'll see to this little problem." Instructed the taller dark man, stepping forward to face Leon as the other man made his exit.

"I guess Caraway isn't going to be killed tonight, hm It seems little Leon blames you two for that, I guess he wont mind me killing you then." Pondered 'Leon', before his lips warped into a blood thirsty grin.

"What are you talking about ?" asked the now lone man in black.

"Nothing that concerns you !"

( Outside presidential Mansion. )

The power of Diablos shattered the icy restraints around Seifer, however it would have been too late to save him, someone else had done it instead though.

"Xu !" Seifer yelled quickly moving next to the ice spear pierced Xu, crouching next to her he gently raised her into his arms.

"Seifer ?" called Xu her eyes unfocused.

"Of course, I'm here don't worry." Comforted Seifer tears pricking the at the corners of his eyes.

"I-I-I w-wouldn't d-dream of i-it, I-I'm c-c-cold S-seifer !" replied Xu shivering violently and sitting up some blood.

"You idiot, of course you are, you just got stabbed my a fucking flying icicle, I, I need to heat you up, yeah !" spoke Seifer his voice cracking, becoming hysterical as he tore of his coat and wrapped it around Xu.

"S-s-seifer, w-would y-y-you s-s-s…" struggled Xu her shivering getting more frantic.

"What ! Anything !" shouted Seifer a tear streaking down his cheek as he tried to hold them back.

"S-s-stand b-b-beside m-me n-n-now ?" stuttered Xu in a last request as her shivering stopped, and her eyes closed, the word froze Seifers insides as he held her now lifeless body against his own.

"Xu ? Stop sleeping, wake up, c'mon insult me, complain, give me a fucked detention just wake the fuck up. Xu ? Xu !" Seifer screamed her name the dam breaking as the tears began to fall.

"Oh, so sad, silly little girl shouldn't of but in, tch, tch, tch." Called the woman in black from her position reclined against a burnt out car.

His tears and screams ceasing Seifer rose to his feet carrying Xu with him over to a nearby wall, he gently placed her there before stepping into the open once more.

"I will," Seifer raised his head to meet his opponents eyes, revealing his still tear-filled ones.

"Kill you !"

( End of chapter. )

So, how's that. Leon's darkness is gaining more control of him as he seeks revenge and Seifers learning the sad truth that a hero can't save everyone.

R&R


	10. Sliver of Light

The Life of Leon Loire

The Life of Leon Loire

Thx for the review's, I love reviews.

Disclaimer; I don't own final fantasy 8.

**Ifrit**** or Leviathan speaking**

Bahamut or Diablos speaking 

Review reply ; About Seifer crying, don't misinterpret it, it's not necessarily Xu he's crying about, it is part of it, that she saved him, or that he failed to save her, or anybody really. It's that he rushed in to save the day and seemed to make things worse, also it's his first time in a battle like this without being controlled by a sorceress, the whole thing also brings back those memories, Xu is the catalyst that causes him to snap.

Chapter 10 ; Sliver of Light

-

Who had he been to tell her all that crap, he hadn't been able to save her, the rebels, or anyone else, it seemed that his redemption was impossible, all he was good for was killing, death and pain, well in that case then, so be it.

Seifer's thoughts raged as he brought his gunblade down in a furious ark shattering one of his opponents ice shields and clipping her on the shoulder.

"This is your fault, you're leading this attack, you're a monster !" shouted Seifer dodging an ice spear, Diablos demonic power and bloodlust coursing through his blood as he fired several rounds from his gunblade.

"And how am I any different then you were, don't we all deserve a second chance ? _Hero_ ! " the title was given in a sarcastic tone as the woman sent several ice spears at Seifer, who raised his gunblade in an upward ark destroying the ice projectiles, however several shards cut into Seifer's torso, it didn't seem to faze the ex-Knight however.

"You aren't, but I didn't deserve a second chance either !" came an almost hollow reply from Seifer as he raised his gunblade to the ready once more.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and we'll finish each other." Called Seifer taking a step towards the woman, who, for the first time in their fight, Seifer noticed her icy blue eyes looked terrified, they also reminded him of something he couldn't quite place.

xXxXx

( Caraways gardens )

'Leon' wore a bloodthirsty grin as he stepped towards the remaining man in black, his gunblade hanging limply at his side as a second blood red blade began to grow from his right arm, he locked eyes with the man before he licked his lips.

"You're not the one we want." Announced 'Leon', before quickly raising his gunblade and firing several shots at the man, hitting him in the shoulder.

"So, I'm decided to make your death slow and painful to make up for that, well maybe not too slow, I do want to finish off your friend." Spoke 'Leon' neatly cutting a missile in half, fired at him by the man in black.

"What are yo-" "Enough talk !" 'Leon' cut off the man moving forward swinging the gunblade violently hitting the man in black several times as he tried desperately to dodge or block with the previously unnoticed armour plates on his arms.

Cursing the man jumped back attempting to fire off some missiles at Leon, however a split second after jumping back he was nailed in the chest by a fire ball from Leon.

The man then found himself on the receiving end of several gunblade slashes from Leon, one of them culling the masked mans cheek. The man in black hit the ground hard but had little time to recover as he quickly rolled to the side narrowly avoiding a stab from Leon's gunblade.

Before he could lift himself from the ground the man felt Leon's boot connect with his rips propelling him into the street in front of Caraways Mansion, he felt several rips crack from the force of the blow, crawling the man managed to get to his feet with the help of a car to climb on.

He quickly fired off several missiles at Leon's approaching figure while reaching for the walkie-talkie on his belt.

'Leon' casually blew away the missiles as he continued towards the heavily bleeding man in black, ducking suddenly allowed a sabre sword to pass harmlessly over his head, behind 'Leon' stood another man in black, though this one was probably the size of the other two combined and a troop of solders.

Leon smirked eerily as he locked blades with the Large man.

"Where do you guys keep popping up from ?" 'Leon' asked casually as several of the troops rushed to the wounded man in blacks side. The large man said nothing, but his eyes showed the fear 'Leon' was creating.

"Forget him, we need to escape now !" Shouted the injured man in black struggling to escape as the medics tended to him.

"Sorry, but it's much to late for that !"

xXxXx

( Outside Presidential Mansion )

Seifer cut though another ice shield cutting the woman across the stomach, quickly sidestepping an icy counterattack from the woman, but he wasn't fast enough though and the attack lightly cut his side.

The woman jumped back out of range and unleashed several ice darts at Seifer who rolled to the side and fired several shots at the woman, they however were deflected by an icy shield, the woman had formed herself a shield and sword out of ice.

Both moved forward in unison clashing and locking blades, neither breaking eye contact, Seifer twisted his gunblade and attempted a stab causing the woman to move back, where she sent some more icy attacks his way.

Seifer's gunblade made short work of the icy missiles as he spun in a wicked ark severing the arm of a man in black attempting to attack him from behind.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people." Stated Seifer quickly moving to his left so as to have both opponents in sight.

"I'd make you pay for that boy, but have more important things to attend to, _it_'s out, time to go Ice." Ordered the man in black before he disappeared into the fighting that still surrounded Seifer.

"Look's like this will have to wait." Called 'Ice' also disappearing into the crowd, Seifer contemplated going after them, but opted for saving any rebels he could instead.

xXxXx

( Down by the River )

'Leon' moved in a deadly dance chopping up the troop of soldiers mercilessly, a gunblade slash here and there, an arm or leg missing here or there, there was no stopping him, even when one of the soldiers managed to block an attack the force of 'Leon's' strike would shatter there weapon, it was a bloodbath.

The larger man in black had slung the other man over his shoulder and was running from Leon at a rushed pace.

'Leon' had a predatory grin on his face as he took off after the men in black, he was up for some cat and mouse.

So he followed them, all the way to a night club by the river side, it was odd though the building had several holes in the walls and a few broken windows, in must be a hide out of some sort. Entering the building Leon heard talking.

"You Idiots, you led him here, we still haven't subdued _it_ yet." Called a distinctly feminine voice, 'Leon' began to feel giddy, more people for him to kill.

"There was no alternative, he's ridiculously powerful." Came the voice of what he recognised to be the injured man.

"Well, no matter what, we cannot let him see _it_." Stated another voice, 'Leon' decided it was time to crash their party.

"Let me see what ?" asked 'Leon' stepping in to the main room, he noticed there were five people dressed in black in the room, two of which were new to him, a woman and a man with only one arm.

That's when he notice what was behind them, on the other side of the room on a stage was a girl clutching herself and lashing out violently as if in pain, each violent motion was accompanied by a bolt of lightning, she had a large set of wings and odd tribal marks that covered her nude body, Leon recognised these as signs of a Quezacotl, but their was something else he recognised, her face.

"Selphie ?" Leon began to put two and two together, so Selphie hadn't died like he thought, or the G.F it seems, no these people had taken them, experimented on them, warped them and broke them, if that's true then these are the people who had taken everything from him.

"What the Fuck did you do to her ?" roared Leon, flames shot up his arms in his rage and Bahamut's wings shot from his back, he could feel the tremendous power coarse through his veins from activating both GF's along with _it_, they would pay, oh how they would pay, but before that he'd save her, he'd fulfil one of the promise's he thought Squall had failed, maybe then he'd earn his name back. Leon began walking toward her. The woman in black barred his path.

"Sorry, but I can't let yo-" the woman in black was cut by Leon backhanding her, she soared across the room before landing unconscious on an over turned couch.

Leon walk determinedly toward his screaming friend, who began to panic at his approach and aimed her lightning at him.

Bolts of lightning were soon set at Leon, who only continued walking forward with no attempts at blocking, his Jacket and shirt were quickly destroyed from the lightning bolts, but more shots came, cutting and burning Leon's torso, _it_ was quickly healing the wounds as they appeared, but Leon was still losing a lot of blood and a numbing sensation filled his body.

After what seemed like an eternity Leon reached her, he was now in range of her fists as she pounded on his chest continuing to discharge electricity at the warrior, Leon shakily raised his arms revealing the effects for the attacks and pulled Selphie close to him, she stopped struggling in Leon's grip as everything seemed to calm down.

"I'm sorry !" whispered Leon falling to his knees his junctions failing and the blood red blades on his elbows shattering, but still he kept his grip on Selphie, he held her as tight as possible his arms now around her hips and his head pressed against her stomach.

"I'm so Sorry !" Leon whispered again as Selphie, drained from her attacks, collapsed into his arms, Leon held her against his chest, he would save her, he had too.

"Thank you for calming our subject, we'll be taking her now." Thanked the one armed man as a group of soldiers surrounded Leon.

"Over my dead body !" growled Leon struggling to his feet, his right hand found his gunblade at his side, while his left held Selphie to him.

"That can be arranged." Responded the man in black as the soldiers closed in on Leon.

Leon had few options left, he'd be able to escape on his own, but leaving Selphie was not an option, both Ifrit and Bahamut were drained from earlier, _it_ was still there, but Leon was reluctant to use it, Selphie had rekindled something in him, it may only be a small flame inside him now, but it was one he recognised, the fire of a Hero, he wouldn't use that dark power again, he was a Hero once more.

As the soldiers closed in and the man in black stepped right in front of him, Leon felt the fire rage, swell and grow, spurred on and powered by his injuries in was something Leon hadn't used in a long time.

The man in black saw Leon's blood red eyes clear to become a stormy blue, the hero Squall Leonhart's eyes.

"Renzokuken !" called Leon, as a blue light surrounded him, he then proceeded to decimate the man in black with a series of gunblade slashes, as the bloody man backed away Leon loaded his blade over his shoulder as the soldiers closed in.

"Fated Circle !" Leon spun in a devastating full circle attack, slashing and sending out a wave of flames as he went, in the uproar Leon managed to lift Selphie and carry her to a fire exit, without any of the others seeing him, Leon had made his escape.

xXxXx

Okay, so how's that, one of Leon's friend's had survived and may be able to reveal a few of this dark groups mysteries, will Leon be able to fight them, and keep his promise, will Seifer be able to redeem himself, or will he be doomed to being an almost Hero.


	11. Tease of Hope

The Life of Leon Loire

The Life of Leon Loire

Thx for the review's, I love reviews.

Disclaimer; I don't own final fantasy 8.

**Ifrit**** or Leviathan speaking**

Bahamut or Diablos speaking 

Chapter 11 ; A Tease of Hope

"Hyah !" roared Seifer in a battle cry as he slashed another enemy, not blinking or giving the soldier a second thought before he cut down another, he couldn't get that women out of his head, Seifer absolutely hated leaving a battle half fought.

Almost in no time Seifer had ran out of opponents to take out his anger on, though it hadn't been easy, his trench coat had been abandoned a couple of dozen soldiers ago and his shirt was in pieces revealing a multitude of fresh wounds on his body.

"Uhh, Fuck me !" complained Seifer, his body hunched over as he supported his weight on his gunblade.

"I'd rather not !" called a voice from behind Seifer, the blonde warrior immediately spun and raised his weapon to the ready.

What he saw shocked him.

There was Leon, icy, cold, emotionless Leon, shirtless carrying a naked woman bridal style and teasing him. Seifer looked mystified.

"I realise I'm not wearing a top Seifer but that's no reason to stare." Taunted Leon, Seifer seemed to snap out of it and began glaring at Leon.

"Well, Fuck puberty boy, I was beginning to think you played for the home team, good to see you have it in ya." Seifer teased with a laugh as shouldered his gunblade.

"One little question though, if you had time to do that after killing Caraway, then why didn't you come help me ?" asked Seifer gesturing toward the unconscious Selphie.

"Look closer moron." Commanded Leon, so Seifer did as he was told.

"At her face !" snapped Leon, Seifer smirked before taking in the girls features, Seifer quickly stopped smirking.

"How ?" asked Seifer wide eyed.

"We'll talk about it after we get some medical attention." Leon answered, walking off before Seifer could question him further.

xXxXx

"How the hell did you get this injured ?" asked Seifer seeing the numerous bandages that covered Leon's body, Leon hadn't even bothered wearing a t-shirt seeing as his chest was completely covered in bandages.

"Selphie." Stated Leon climbing from the bed the rebel fraction's medics had insisted he stayed in.

"Messenger girl ? How, she can't be that strong, can she ?" asked Seifer with a low whistle.

"No, she isn't. Likely she'd be roughly the same as you with only you're Leviathan junction, but she seems to wear out quickly, might have something to do with the nature of her junction." Explained Leon as he searched around the room for something.

"What make's you say that ?" asked Seifer curiously.

"I clearly remember seeing her get shot." Answered Leon darkly.

xXxXx

( Flash Back )

Squall raced through the halls of Garden cutting a bloody swathe through the enemy invaders, he currently had Bahamut and Ifrit junctions active and was furious.

They had planned it perfectly, gotten in while Squall was out and eliminated any big threats mercilessly before they new what had hit them.

Irvine's blood soaked Cowboy hat in the mail had been his first word about the attack.

He should have never left garden un-protected, who cares if Laguna had terminal Cancer, and just so happened to reveal himself as Squall's father on his death bed.

But Squall had returned faster than they expected, seeing as they still hadn't finished seizing garden.

They would pay.

Those thoughts running through his mind Squall violently dispatched several soldiers in a wide horizontal strike, before pressing on into the quad where he could hear the sounds of fighting.

"Selphie !" Entering the Quad Squall spotted his bubbly friend in the middle of the fray summoning Quezacotl.

"Squall, what," began the confused and tired Selphie, but was cut off by the sound of heavy gunfire.

Squall saw it happen in slow motion, several heavily armed soldiers erupt from the Quads mock forests and open fire.

And the bullets tear through the weakened Selphie's petite body.

And the normally energetic and talkative girl, lying silently as her blood pooled around her.

That's the first time he heard _it_, whispering quietly but audibly of vengeance, justice and the power it would give him.

It was also then that Ifrit spoke to him for the first time, promising power without a price, that they could still save the others, using Ifrit's more controlled powers than _it's_ dark violent ones.

"Rawr !" and that was the first time Squall roared with Ifrit's voice, and the first time he saw the world through blood red eyes.

xXxXx

"And what do you plan to do Puberty boy." Asked Seifer following Leon out of the room.

"Make sure she's okay." Answered Leon turning down a hall.

"That's not what I meant, if she survived then," Seifer's questioning was cut off by Leon punching a wall.

"Let it go !" stated Leon before walking on.

"No, if Selphie survived then maybe she did." Continued Seifer following after Leon, only to be pinned against a wall by Leon.

"And if she is, what do you think they'll just give Quistis back to you, or maybe you plan to play Knight again and try to rescue her, and what if you do get her out ? You didn't see Selphie like I did, she was broken, not I'll tell you what you need broken, I mean in-fucking-sane, did you see the scars on her body ? Care to guess where those came from ?" Questioned Leon angrily.

"She's strong, she'd," Seifer began to argue but was cut off once more.

"Exactly, who do you think they would do their test's on first or there most painful tests, weak fragile little Selphie junctioned to the weakest GF or strong and tough Quistis junctioned to both Cerberus and Shiva, who would they want the GF's from to use for themselves ?" asked Leon releasing his hold on Seifer.

"She's, she, she's," Seifer attempted to speak but couldn't find the words.

"Dead. And so is Rinoa, but we have to move on, it'll destroy you if you don't." explained Leon before walking off to let Seifer deal with his thoughts.

xXxXx

"What do you mean she's dieing ?" asked a shocked Leon.

"I'm sorry but something seems to be killing her, we're not sure but we believe it's the junction." Replied the doctor.

"That doesn't make any sense, she would have had her junction as long as me." Responded Leon in a frustrated voice.

"Perhaps they she's been using a control, something to sedate the junction." Said the doctor, it was at this time that Seifer entered the room, the only signs of his earlier inner turmoil being his slightly slouched shoulders.

"What's going on ?" asked Seifer in a somewhat false cheery tone.

"Selphie's dieing." Answered Leon with a deep sigh.

"Shit." Stated Seifer completely unsure what to say.

"But the doctor thinks our friend's in black may have something that can save her." Continued Leon as he seemed to focus on a spot above Seifer's shoulder.

"How long do we have ?" asked Seifer as he looked down at the frail looking Selphie.

"A week at the most." Answered the doctor.

"What ! That's not enough time, Leon what are we goi," Seifer was cut off by Leon.

"Relax, I already know we're to find them." Answered with a predatory smirk.

"How ?" asked Seifer somewhat worried, he had never seen Leon look that bloodthirsty, Seifer quickly figured it out however when Leon nodded in the direction of the T.V.

There was a brunette man speaking to a crowd, the important thing however was the small cut on the man's cheek and the cast that covered his right leg.

Injury's that Squall inflicted on the man in black with the Alexander junction.

The caption beneath the man read 'President Squall Leonhart Loire addresses press on his upcoming trip to Timber'.

This was the man who had stolen Leon's face and name to become the President and his lead to the one's who took something much more important from him, his friends.

xXxXx

Oh, we have a conspiracy afoot, sorry it took so long to update my computers been temperamental lately.

R&R


	12. Memories or Dreams

The Life of Leon Loire

The Life of Leon Loire

Thx for the review's, I love reviews.

Disclaimer; I don't own final fantasy 8.

**Ifrit**** or Leviathan speaking**

Bahamut or Diablos speaking 

Chapter 12 ; Memories or Dreams

A dusty truck drove along the old decrepit country road that led to Timber at a relaxed speed as the morning sun shined down on a darkly clad teen sat in the back.

"Can't this thing go any faster ?" growled the teen in frustration as he idly glared at the clouds in the sky above him.

"What's the rush kid, you're still young, relax and enjoy the scenery." Called the driver from the front of the truck.

"By scenery do you mean the cows, or maybe it's those interesting sheep over there. At this rate I'll be an old man before we get to Timber." complained the teen with a snort as he gestured to the farm animals in the fields.

"Yep, those are the ones, those sheep are mighty interesting once you get to no them…., sorry what did you say your name was again ?" asked the old man as he drove down the ruined road.

"Leon." Answered the boy somewhat tightly.

"Leon what ?" asked the old man.

"Just Leon." Answered Leon with an air of finality.

xXxXx

( Rebel Base )

"Bastard, why'd I get stuck with guard duty, It's not like she's going anywhere." Complained Seifer as he looked at the sleeping Selphie.

Don't get him wrong, it's not as if he wanted to walk into a suicidal battle like the one Leon was currently in the middle of waltzing into, it was just that looking at the seemingly lifeless Selphie brought back certain memories, one's of a vicious sorceresses knight raining down powerful blows on a small messenger girl till she looked exactly like she did now.

"I'm sor-" Seifer was cut short however by another voice.

"Maybe he thought you'd screw up anything more difficult." Called an unknown feminine voice.

"What, hey what's that supposed to mean ?" asked Seifer indignantly as he turned to face a shapely brunette woman dressed as a nurse, there was something familiar about her that Seifer couldn't place

"And please tell me you're my nurse ?" added Seifer with a low whistle.

"I mean you're incompetent, and no I'm not you're nurse Mr. Almasy." Answered the woman in an annoyed voice.

"It's Seifer." Reprimanded Seifer, he hated Mr. Almasy, made him sound old.

"It should be moron, now would you please leave the room so I can attend to Ms, Tilmitt." Asked the nurse, getting a better look at her now Seifer noticed that she had a pair of icy blue eyes.

"No." stated Seifer calmly, this seemed to put the nurse off a bit.

"Excuse me ?" asked the nurse glaring at Seifer with contempt.

"You heard me, I'm not leaving till Leon gets back, if it were someone important to me that he was guarding he'd do the same." Answered Seifer glaring back at the woman defiantly.

xXxXx

( With Leon )

The old beat-up truck pulled up in a small shabby village as the sun was dieing on the horizon.

"Sorry kid, but this is as far as I go. I'd like to that you all the way to Timber but that place is on lock down while hat no good Leonhart is there." Apologised the old man as Leon hopped off the back of the truck.

"No, that's alright you've helped me out a lot already, thank you." Leon thanked the man before walking off contemplating his next move.

"Bang bang !" shouted a small boy pointing a small toy gun at Leon as he turned down a street.

"Haha, I got ya mister !" laughed the boy happily.

( Flashback )

"Bang bang !" shouted a small boy wearing a cowboy hat pointing a small toy gun at Squall as he stepped onto the beach beside the orphanage.

"Haha, I got ya Squall !" laughed Irvine happily.

( End )

"Shit." Sighed Leon deeply, he preferred to avoid his past, for good reason too.

"Relax Mister it's only a toy gun." Laughed the boy before running off.

**You okay Leon ?**

'Ifrit ? Shit I'm getting worked up.' Thought Leon shaking the memories from his mind, he had to focus for Selphie's sake, not work himself into depression.

**Just keep you're mission in mind boy**

'Whatever, this is the easy part, the hard part will come when I face them.' Spoke Leon to Ifrit as he wandered through the town in search of an inn or something, the town itself he had noticed was in a state of disarray, there were more than a few broken windows.

**So soon, how do you plan to beat them all**** ?**

'I'll do whatever it takes, they're the one's to blame, every minute I wait is an insult to my friends.' Thought Leon heatedly, he also noticed something lying in the street ahead of him.

**Don't abandon yourself to **_**it**_** Leon**

'I don't intend too.' Thought Leon as he reached down to pick up the abandoned thing.

( Flashback )

Squall sat in a large armchair in the Estarian presidential manor, he tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose, Laguna had dropped the bomb.

He was Squall's Father.

He had announced it to the world too, the entire world now knew that the man who brought an end to the second Sorceress War was the son of the man who brought an end to the first.

And all this had gotten Squall was headache and heartache, Laguna had told Squall on his death bed, Kiros had announced it to the world as Laguna's last request.

And now it seemed people expected him to take over, he hated being a leader or the centre of attention.

And yet Cid gave him an army to Command.

And now Laguna gave him a country to rule.

He could control the entire world now if he wanted.

Why him ? That was his question.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door, welcoming the idea of company for possibly the first time in his life Squall went to answer it.

No one was there.

Someone had left a package though.

Curious as to what it was and who had left it for him Squall opened the package after he discovered no name on the outside.

Inside was something he never wanted to see;

A cowboy hat and gun.

Dripping with blood.

( End )

Leon picked up the familiar toy gun, noticing the unfamiliar blood that dripped from the barrel.

That's when he heard a scream, and a split second later found him sprinting in it's direction.

It didn't take him long to get there.

There were five men dressed loosely in military gear, all of them were leering at a woman holding a small boy, the boy looked shaken and there were numerous cuts on him.

"Come on sweet-heart loose the squirt and we'll give ya a good time." Called what Leon guessed was there leader as he began walking towards the woman and boy.

"Take another step towards them and I'll give you Hell !" growled Leon as he stepped into view.

"Really, I'd like to see you try !" challenged the man taking a deliberately slow step toward the two.

He never did see it.

Leon was too fast too see after all, in a flash the soldier found himself dangling in the air and starring into the blood red eyes of the devil himself.

"Cover the boy's eyes !" shouted Leon at the woman, his eyes never leaving the mans though, they continued to burn with hatred and anger.

xXxXx

( With Seifer )

He could feel the sun softly kiss his face and chest from where he was lying, a salty sea breeze blow by softly every now and again and he could hear the relaxing sound of the tide in the background, gently caressing the shore, the only thing was;

When did he get outside ?

Opening his eyes he saw a bright blue cloudless sky above his head, and a glowing sun gazing down on him.

Turning his head to the right he was met by a pair of eyes as bright as the sky he'd just seen and hair as golden as the sun.

"Quisty !" it was almost a whisper the way it came out.

"Yeah Seif, why so surprised, thought I'd leave while you were asleep ?" asked Quistis with a light giggle.

"Sleeping ? I thought, oh god's was I dreaming ?" asked Seifer frantically before pulling Quistis into a kiss.

"Please don't go, please never leave me ?" begged Seifer as he held onto Quistis desperately.

"Hey Seif calm down, that must of been one hell of a dream. I could never leave you." Comforted Quistis returning Seifer's embrace.

"Really ?" Seifer looked more like a lost scared child now than he had ever, including when he had been a child.

"Yeah, you no that we can never be truly apart, no matter what I'll always be right here." Explained Quistis softly taping the left side of Seifer's chest.

"That's not enough, I want all of you, I need all of you, just to hold me, keep me safe and hold me together, I feel so close to breaking without you !" whispered Seifer into Quistis' ear as he pulled her closer.

"I'll always be there Seif, but I think it's time for you to go." Said Quistis softly.

"Go ? No! I can't, I won't, I just want to say here, with you." Replied Seifer not loosening his grip on Quistis in the slightest.

"I think Squall needs you're help though ?" responded Quistis in an even gentler tone of voice.

"He can handle it, he can handle anything." Started Seifer, desperation heavy in his voice.

"But you promised" was the last thing Seifer heard…

( End Dream )

Seifer awoke with a start a quickly began to take in his surroundings, only to see Quistis wasn't among them.

The Nurse from before however was, she was standing over Selphie's bed and seemed to be disconnecting the machines she was on.

"What are you doing ?" came Seifers voice harshly, he wasn't a doctor, but there was no way that was good.

"J-just Checking the machines Mr. Almasy." Answered the woman somewhat shakily, Seifer ignored it and glared at her as she re-applied the machinery and wires and left the room.

"I don't like her." Growled Seifer after she left the room.

xXxXx

( With Leon )

"Are you okay ?" Leon asked the woman after he finished with the men.

"W-what a-a-are y-you ?" stuttered the woman looking at Leon with terror clear as day in her eyes.

"Nothing. I'm nobody." Stated Leon deciding that she and the boy would be fine, he couldn't blame them for being afraid of him.

So Leon left them there and began the long lonely walk to Timber.

( End Chapter )

xXxXx

O.k, what do you think, I think this chapter went fairly well, give you a bit of info about Squall\Leon's past and a bit about Seifer and of his relationship with Quistis, which is important seeing as it's his motivator against the people in black cloaks.

Anyway please review and tell me what you think.

R&R


End file.
